poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King (2019)
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King (2019) is an upcoming film created by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is an alternate version of Daniel Eposito's films, Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King ''and ''Alex's Adventures of The Lion King, RatiganRules' film Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King, TheAngryPepe's film, Sora's Adventures of The Lion King, Sonic876 and LegoKyle14's film, Tino's Adventures of The Lion King, ''and 76859Thomas' film, ''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the future. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a pride of lions rule over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Mufasa's and Queen Sarabi's newborn son, Simba, is presented to the gathering animals by Rafiki the mandrill, the kingdom's shaman and advisor. Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "circle of life", which connects all living things. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba, so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala (to whom Simba is betrothed) into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by spotted hyenas led by Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi. Mufasa is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Meanwhile, Scar visits the hyenas and manages to convince them to help him overthrow Mufusa in exchange for hunting rights in the Pride Lands. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill the cub, but Simba escapes. Scar tells the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing his three hyena minions and the rest of their large pack to live in the Pride Lands. Simba collapses in a desert and is rescued by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog, who are fellow outcasts. Simba grows up in the jungle with his two new friends and the other animals, living a carefree life under the motto "Hakuna Matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). Now a young adult, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him that the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. He then encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba. Simba is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him that he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing that he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return to the Pride Lands. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar, who had just struck Sarabi. Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to him that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba reveals the truth to the rest of the pride. Scar attempts to defend himself, but his knowledge of Mufasa's last moment (despite having previously claimed that he arrived too late at the gorge) exposes his role in Mufasa's death. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life, but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar refuses and attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. Afterwards, Simba takes over the kingship and makes Nala his queen. Later, with Pride Rock restored to its usual state, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the assembled animals, continuing the circle of life. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Korra and her friends, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis the Alligator, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ariel and her family, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Ash and his friends, Tino Tonitini and League of the Weekender Heroes, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, the rest of the entire cast from The Land Before Time franchise, SpongeBob and his friends, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom,Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Emma Swan, The Reluctant Dragon, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, Dave Felis, Renamon, Goamon, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess-What's-Her-Name, Snott, the Tiny Toons, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, RJane, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, Orwen, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Darcy, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, Hank Hill and his friends, Mr. Garrison, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, the Futurama gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, the Oliver & Company gang, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Arlo and his family and friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Toaster and his friends, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Toontown Adventure Crew, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar and his family, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, the Toy Story gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Balto and his friends, The DigiDestined, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Cinderella and her friends, Belle and her friends, the Animaniacs gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner and his friends, Blu and his family, Yogi Bear and his friends, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the Muppets, Chanticleer and his friends, Annie Warbucks (from Annie (1982)), Annie Bennett (from Annie (2014)), Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, the animals from Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs, the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Drake, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, The Fratellis, The Machine, Leonard the Pig King (from The Angry Birds Movie), Warren T. Rat, Tai Lung, The Horned King, Creeper, The Wizard Empire, Makunga, The Darker Wiz (excluding The Lion King villains), Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Carface, Killer, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Cassidy and Butch, Mr. Tinkles, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Wicked will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Drake, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, The Fratellis, The Machine, Leonard the Pig King (from The Angry Birds Movie), Warren T. Rat, Tai Lung, The Horned King, Creeper, The Wizard Empire, Makunga, The Darker Wiz (excluding The Lion King villains), Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Carface, Killer, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Cassidy and Butch, Mr. Tinkles, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Wicked will for Scar in this film. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of The Lion King. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Alternate Universe films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa